Hush Little Brother
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lincoln's suffering from a restless night, and it's up to his oldest sister to help him out. Thanks to UnderratedHero for the title! One shot.


**A/N: Today, I bring a cute, fluffy one shot with my favorite sibling pair. This is based on my headcanon that Lincoln has anxiety, which became stronger after "What Wood Lincoln Do?".**

Lincoln tossed and turned. His blanket entangling him as he struggled to get comfortable.

He flopped back on his pillow, staring up at the dark ceiling. His eyes slightly swollen from the lack of sleep. His skin cold from the sweat. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling of dread. Something inside him telling him that he should worry.

He grabbed Bun Bun, and squeezed him tight. Feeling defeated, Lincoln threw his covers off, and slowly opened his door.

He tiptoed out, and headed down the hall, to the room on the far left. He knew that he should knock, but that wasn't important right now.

He quietly opened the door. He looked to the right to see Leni sound asleep. A bit of drool trailing onto her pillow.

He sighed. If only he could sleep like that.

Lincoln made his way past Leni, and went to the bed next to her. The one that belonged to the sister he always went to when he was sad, his eldest sister, Lori.

She was already asleep, and was turned onto her left side. Her phone in her hand, lighting up her face with notifications every few minutes.

He didn't want to startle her, so he simply took her phone from her hand.

Lori's eyes opened sleepily, her hand trying to find what it had just lost. She yawned, and looked up to see Lincoln standing there.

She rubbed her eyes, and held out her hand. "I'll be taking that back, please," she said, wiggling her fingers.

Lincoln placed it back in her hand.

"Thank you," she turned to put it on the table, then turned back to him.

Her face softened when she could barely make out his sad expression in the dark. "What's wrong, Linky?", she asked with a frown. "I guess that's why you came in here isn't it?"

He nodded.

She scooted over, and patted her bed. Without saying anything, Lincoln climbed in. She pulled the covers over him, and put Bun Bun in his arms.

"Good night, Lincoln," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Lincoln leaned his head back, resting it in the pillow. He closed his eyes, hoping he'd be able to sleep this time.

There it was again. That chill that ran up his spine, that feeling in his stomach that made him want to puke.

His eyes shot open, his breathing becoming heavy.

Lori opened her own eyes, and turned onto her side. She scooted closer to him. She started to run her fingers through his hair, his face becoming softer as he tried to calm down.

"Did you have a bad dream?", she asked him.

He shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head.

Lori sighed. "Okay, just try and get some sleep." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Love you."

He didn't respond.

She frowned, and turned back to her side of the bed.

When she was close to falling asleep, she felt a pair of arms pushed up against her back. She looked over her shoulder, to see Lincoln laying up against her. His arms in front of his face.

She turned onto her back, so that he fell onto her chest. She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in closer.

He had the same sad, flat expression on his face. Though, this time she could see something different in his eyes.

She grabbed one of his hands, and placed it in hers, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

She didn't know whether to speak, or use her gestures. She just wanted to know what was wrong with her little brother.

She heard him sniffle. "Lori..."

She laid her head against his. "What is it?"

He swallowed, trying to gain the strength to speak. "I-I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

His voice became shaky. "I-I don't know", he began. "Everything just feels so scary...and I feel scared, and I don't know why."

She pulled him in tighter, and began rubbing his back.

Lincoln looked up at her, small tears in his eyes. "H-Have you ever felt scared, and you didn't know why?"

Lori pouted. Seeing her little brother cry was something that she never liked to see. She shook her head. "I don't think I have," she turned over on her side, facing him. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

He nodded, tears beginning to fall down his face. "I'm just so tired, a-and I don't know what to do."

She put a hand on his cheek, wiping his eye with her thumb. "And you thought that being here with your big sister would help?"

He nodded.

She pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad," she said. "Because that's what I'm here for."

Lincoln nuzzled his head into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her, too.

She could soon feel his breathing start to become more steady, little snores escaping from his mouth.

Right before Lori drifted off herself, she heard him whisper:

"Love you, too."


End file.
